


Successes and Failures

by SimpleSpider



Series: Know Me By a Different Name [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Developing Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Porn with Feelings, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSpider/pseuds/SimpleSpider
Summary: The sensation feels like steam, fading away the more he attempts to grab. Leaving him only with an ache in his chest and his pants way too tight. Cockblocked by his own brain





	Successes and Failures

**Author's Note:**

> And Part 4 we're getting there! 
> 
> Enjoy if you want, hate if you must. Love and kisses I appreciate you all!
> 
> [ ] - White Box  
> { } - Yellow Box

Wade’s still grinning by the time he lays down for bed. The sun is starting to raise higher in the sky. Tendrils of light peeking in around the blackout curtains he didn’t care to hang properly. Another day with Peter that he didn’t fuck up, it’s a success! Even White box had shut up for a little while after the hero left. Yellow on the other hand-

{He wants us. He wants us. The Spider-Babe wants us.}

Hasn’t stopped singing. Wade tunes it out as best he can, focusing on how cute Peter had looked in one of his hoodies. It’s not a look he sees often, most of his partners being almost as tall or taller than him. Peter’s the shortest person he’s ever dated.

[Dated? You two aren’t dating, you sad sack.]

“Shut up!” Wade groans, dragging his hands across his face. It was inevitable.

{He was naked in our house, it counts!} Yellow gleefully counters.

Wade drags his tongue across his teeth. Finally letting himself think about the Spider. He’s been avoiding, waiting really. He lets his eyes flutter shut.

_Water cascades down those taunt, lean back muscles. Steam whisps wrapping around him, desperate to envelop him, hide him away from Wade’s gaze. He rolls his head to look back over his shoulder. Dark eyelashes prominent against those pale freckled cheeks. They slide open showing those big brown eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. He bite his lower lip, thin arms wrapping around himself shyly._

_“What are you looking at?”_

Wade’s eyes snap open, he sits ups with a wheezing gasp. Judging by the shadows on the wall, the sun is starting to set. He must have fallen asleep. His dream had felt so real for a second. Peter had been right in front of him, so close that he could touch him.

The sensation feels like steam, fading away the more he attempts to grab. Leaving him only with an ache in his chest and his pants way too tight. He grabs himself through his sweatpants, growling out a quiet “fuck”. Cockblocked by his own brain.

He lays back down, closing his eyes trying to remember his dream. He strokes himself through his pants, not wanting to finish too quickly. As much as he tries he can’t keep his mind on it, it wanders away.

_Wade opens his eyes, Peter’s crawling over him, that glint in his eyes again. It’s something predatory. Like he’s going to eat Wade up. “You’re late,” He hums, straddling Wade’s waist, making sure not to touch. He boxes Wade’s head in with his hands._

“For what?” Wade gasps out loud, shoving his hand down the front of his pants.

_“Patrol.” There’s amusement in Peter’s lust-filled eyes. He drags his hands across the expanse of Wade’s chest. “Mmm, what’s so distracting?”_

“You. I was thinking about you.” Wade’s hand is too rough, painful in the way it drags. Peter’s hands would be softer. Using his free hand he grabs wildly around his nightstand. Even with his eyes closed, he manages to find the plastic bottle.

_“What about me?” Peter grins, settling his weight above where Wade wants it. “How badly you to fuck me?” He teases, arching his back a little._

Wade nods aggressively, wrapping his now slick hand back around his cock. “Fuck, so badly. I can’t stop thinking about you.” It’s takes a second but he sets a fast rhythm, sloppily fucking his own hand.

_Peter hums again. He drags his hands up his thighs, up across his tight stomach. The shirt of his suit pulls free, teasing Wade with promises of pale skin and sharp hip bones. “I don’t know if I believe you. You are a liar.”_

_A red gloved finger drags across his lips. Peter bites, pulling his hand free. He lets it drop from his mouth, it crumples on Wade’s stomach. “Show me.” He pulls his other glove off, just as slow._

Wade tightens his grip, slowing his pace down. He wraps his other hand around his dick as well, needing more. He thrusts his hips slowly, groaning at the pull. It’s not enough. “How?” He keens.

_“You tell me.” His fingers dance down his own stomach, playing along the hem of his shirt. “Show me how bad you want it. Or are you all talk?”_

Wade’s back arches, he drags his hands opposite his thrust.

_Peter rocks his hips down with the help of Wade’s hands. They’re giant compared to him. His hair is a halo around his flushed face. Sweat drips down his long neck. He tips his head, showing off more of that beautiful skin. Begging to bruised Wade’s teeth. “You’re an animal,” he laughs between panting._

The fantasy waves around him a little as he feels his orgasm building. He can hear Peter’s playful laughter echoing around his head. His jaw clenches, his heart is pounding in his chest. There’s not enough air in his lungs, he can’t seem to get enough oxygen. He’s right on the edge. Lava pumping through his veins instead of blood.

“So close, so close.” He chants, peppering Peter’s name in.

_“You’re pathetic.” Peter laughs mockingly, right as Wade’s cums. “Like I’d ever actually want a monster like you.”_

[So pathetic. Disgusting actually.]

Peter’s voice blends into white box. The front of Wade’s pants are wet, he hadn’t thought to pull them down out of the way. His chest heaves. Mentally he curses white box for ruining _every_ single one of his fantasies. Such a jackass. It’s always at the best part too.

Wade can feel his dick softening in his hands. The sun is sitting far lower in the sky, reminding him that he promised to join Spidey on patrol.

 _“You’re monster.”_ Peter’s phantom voice taunts with white box’s words.

Wade rolls off of the bed, landing hard on his back on the floor. The dull pain in his lower back chases away the dreams, the hurt.

“Just another day in the glorious life of Wade Wilson.”

 

* * *

 

Wade’s late. The moon is high, the side streets are mostly empty. He knows Spidey didn’t wait for him. He’s wandering around, somewhat aimlessly, hoping to run into the web-slinger. Thank to divine intervention that’s exactly what happens.

Down an empty street he spots Spider-Man under a street lamp. Pressed tightly against him, is Black Cat. She’s obviously attempting to seduce the guy by the way she’s got his face smashed into her chest. Red hands are obvious against the black of her costume.

Wade grits his teeth as a wave of possessiveness rush down his spine. He can’t even get Spidey to hug him like he means it, and here the hero is with his face shoved in Felicia’s tits. It’s also a little arousing, but Wade’s gonna have to unpack that later.

He’s too far to see what they’re saying, but he can see Felicia talking. Small white clouds appearing with every word. Her eyes flicker to Wade, she smirks at him. “We’re so great together.” She says loud enough for Wade to hear.

{This bitch.}

She peels herself from Spidey. Her fingers drag across his jaw as she walks away. “Think about it. For old time’s sake.”

Spidey crosses his arms, widening his stance. “It’s not happening.”

“That’s what you said last time.” She laughs as she walks off, heading to who knows where. As soon as she’s out of sight, Spidey’s shoulders sag and he sighs. Wade can see the cloud of his breath in the cold air.

He turns, aiming a wrist towards a nearby building. His head jolts to the side when he catches sight of Wade. “Pool?”

“The one and only.” He saunters over as best he can. “No one else could be quite as amazing as me.”

Spidey shakes his head and meets him halfway. “You’re late. Something fun happen?” He wraps his arms around himself, rubbing his biceps.

{We should tell him about it!}

“Nah, not really.” He answers both of them at the same time. He nods towards where Black Cat had walked off. “So, uh, you and Felicia? That’s...interesting.” His mouth is dry, his tongue feels heavier with each word.

Spidey laughs in surprise, covering his mouth with one hand. “Oh man, you saw that.” He waves both of his hands in front of him, shaking his head. “No, no. No no no. We are not a thing, and we haven’t been for a long time, despite what she says.”

After a beat, he slides closer, pressing his hand against Wade’s chest. A barrier between them. One hand slides up to curl around Wade’s neck, bring him down closer. “Are you jealous?” It’s meant to be teasing, but the breathless surprise of Peter’s voice cuts it.

“No.” Wade lies, wrapping one of his hands around Peter’s hip. Large fingers splaying out on the fantastic ass of his. “Should I be?”

Their masked faces are inches away. Neither move, the spark of a challenge between them.

“It’s too cold to be out tonight. We should go back to your place.”

Wade digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Peter’s ass. “Wanna go warm up?” He asks, playing along with the game. This new game is a dangerous one, one without rules. It’s intoxicating.

“Think you can get me _warm_?” Peter taunts back, tightening his own grip.

Wade growls, he can feel the shiver it sends down Peter’s spine. “Are you asking for a demonstration? Kinky. Didn’t know you were a voyeur.”

“Maybe in your dreams.” Peter drags his hand across Wade’s chest, pressing it against his sternum. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Nothing in all the multiverses could keep me from you.”

The air around them feels heavy. They’re both panting. The tempo of Peter’s breathing changes. It drives away the heat.

“I have something important to tell you.” The way his voice breaks implies that it’s nothing good.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you waaaaaaaant~
> 
> https://spidermanguy.tumblr.com/


End file.
